english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony (2009)
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for Xbox 360 on October 29, 2009. The Cast *Luis Fernando Lopez - Mario D'Leon *Tony Prince - D.B. Cooper *Rocco Pelosi - Greg Siff *Vince - John Tormey *Ray Bulgarin - Vitali Baganov *Yusuf Amir - Omid Djalili *Armando Torres - Jamie Fernandez *Henriqure Bardas - J. Salomé Martinez Jr. *Adriana - Lucia Armendariz *Mori Kibbutz - Jeff Gurner *Brucie Kibbutz - Timothy Adams *Evan Moss - Robert Youells *Dessie - Wilhelm Lewis *Troy - Robert Bogue *Triad - Rob Yang *Abdul Amir - Tony Mirrcandani *Ahmed - Mohammad Dagman *Tahir - Oscar de la Fé Colon *Santo - Nelson Vasquez *Cook - Dennis Paladino *Timur - Glenn Fleshler *Galina - Ara Mot *Billy Grey - Lou Sumrall *Roman Bellic - Jason Zumwalt *Niko Bellic - Michael Hollick (Footage) *Packie McReary - Ryan Johnston (Footage) *Derrick McReary - George Feaster (Footage) *Johnny Klebitz - Scott Hill (Footage) *Eugene Reaper - Michael Bower (Footage) *Mori Green - Ed Rubio (Footage) *Gracie Ancelotti - Rebecca Benhayon *Isaac Roth - Modi Rosenfield (Footage) *Arnaud - Simon Jutras *Margot - Sarah Viccelio *Daisy - Elizabeth Jasicki *Papi - Kareem Savinon *Vic - Oscar de la Fé *Maurice - Jamil Mena *Sharon Morton - Catherine LeFrere *Girl in Bathroom - Cara Castranova *Girl in Office - Giselle Rodriguez *Punter - Rocco Cambareri *Union Official - Max Casella *Tramp - Rod Edge *Parking Attendant - Armando Riesco *Hotdog Vendor - Franceska Clemens *British Prince - Tom Hatton *Joni - Maia McCann *Cloe Parker - Megan Raye Manzi *Personal Assistant - Gail Bennington *Clay "PG" Jackson - Poison Pen *Poppy Mitchell - Rachel Gittler *Celebinator - Paddy Curran *Al Di Napoli - Jody Wood *Bruce Spade - Chris Kies *Bill Blue - Daniel Tay *Bobby Blue - Harrison Chad 'The People of Liberty City' *Ethan Abeles *Abraham Ahmed *Pia Alessandri *Bryan Apple *Johnny Andrew *Armand Anthony *Ashley 'Faro' Alfaro *Joey Auzenne *Heike Bachmann *Sarah Barbeau *Jayce Bartok *Jonathan Beesen *André Blake *Michelle Blakely *Ian Bedford *Gail Bennington *Miles Bennington *Cameron Berkman *Roger Bova *Jim Bracchitta *Bridget Burke *Charles Burrell *Hannah Cabell *J. Cabrera *Rocco Cambareri *Jay Capozello *Christopher Caramelli *Tamara Carrion *Drew Cahsin *Herb Carter Jr. *Saad 'Sizzle' Cecil *Jaesun Celebre *Jason Cerbone *Pei Chien *Eddie Hyungjin Cho *Chris Choi *Allegra Cohen *Steve Covino *Victor Cruz *Ben Curtis *Miss D *Noré Davis *Mike Dazé *TJ Del Reno *Noemi Del Rio *Adam De le Cruz *Dan Derwin *Jeff Dougherty *Rogelio Douglas Jr. *Javonne Nicole Dove *Joast den Duude ende Gaste *Wayne Sean Dyson *John A Dzubak *Rachel Epstein *Stephen M. Ellis *Martin Ewens *Rob Falcone *Joseph Farrington *Angel Feliciano *Raymond C. Figueroa *Joey Fish *Amy Franklin *Lionel Galant *Rachel Gittler *Nick Giovannetti *Meredith Goldberg *Glenna Grant *Andrew Gross *Phillippe Guillaume *Steve Guillaume *Joseph Haniff *Andi Hanley *Jordan Harbinger *William Jackson Harper *Maria Helan *Michael Hong *Alicia Hornstein *Fiona Horrigan *Luke Howard *Jeff Horn *Bruno Iannone *Matthew L. Imparato *Jason Jacob *Robert Jason Jackson *Gregory Johnson *Jill Jones *Alex Kalvzhsky *Forrest Karbowski *Jay Klaitz *Kelly Klein *Ivica Kovacevic *Violet Krumbein *Felix Germanus *Arthur Khaldarov *Jason Knox *Ravi Lakheeram *Tafari Lawton *Arseny Lebedev *Glenn Levy *Joe Lisi *Pay Lombard *Florence Loubiere *Ruben Luque *Erica Lutz *Anthony Macbain *Robert Ian MacKenzie *Meg Maise *Charles Manley *Chris Mansfield *Jesus E. Martinez *Joselyn Martinez *Jasmina Mathieu *Marika Mnatobishvili *Hana Moon *Chris J. Murray *Kianné Muschett *Burt Natkins *Brian Nicholson *Scott Nicholson *Ifeoma Obi *Ted O Brien *EJ Offurum *Caleb Oglesby *Kelly Coffield Park *Chris Perry *Chris Peterson *Inese Partuna *Chris Plummer *William Prinsell *Craig Reid *Curtis Jido Reyes *Curtis B. Rembert *Matthew Ritter *Danny J. Rivera *Elan Luz Rivera *Frank G. Rivers *Bryan Rodriguez *Miriam Rodriguez *Wendy Rodriguez aka Wendoliza *Ash Roeca *Jerry Rohira *Alan Rosinky *Danny Rutigliano *Jessisca Salas *Omar T. Saleem *James Scruggs *Jen Cohn *Raffeal A. Sears *Julia Segal *Robert Saietta *David Ian Salter *Brian Schreier *Bradford Scobie *Jason Shebiro *Levi Shells *Heather Alicia Simms *John M. Soto *Adam Stennentt *Aaron Stewart-Ahn *Ramon Stokes *Kat Storm *Ray Smiling *Robert Spampinato *Gregg E. Sullivan *Zbigniew Ziggy Szymczyk *Marc Sylvain *Nick Tebelekain *Jesse R. Tendler *Adam Tetzloff *Lloyd Anthony Thompson *Jose A. Torres *Vance Tucker *Gabrielle Tully *Yul Vasquez *Fidel Vicioso *Faina Vitebsky *Andrew L Walker Jr. *Maurice Watkins *Tracy Weller *Larry White *Kevin Kaine Williams *Lance Millionz *Peter Poppa Sandwich Woloszyn *Alpher Xian *Yomi *Jon Young *Trevor Zhou *John Zurhellen 'Liberty City Media' 'K109 The Studio' *DJ - Karl Lagerfeld *Imaging Voices - Chad Coleman *Imaging Voices - Andrea Stapleton 'Vladivostok FM' *HAVIN' IT WITH DJ PAUL Show featuring DJ Paul Martin 'Electrochoc' *DJ - Crookers 'San Juan Sounds' *Imaging Voices - Vanessa Mojica *HOST: Henry Santos Jeter 'WKTT Radio' *Imaging Voices - Brian Thomas *Imaging Voices - Jack Harte 'Conspire' *John Smith - RJ Allison *Abigail Grayson - Jen Cohn 'Callers:' *Ben Curtis *Jim Brachiatta *Meg Maise *Brian Schreie *Jason Jacob *Tafari Lawton *Kelly Klein *Brian Schreier (Credited Twice) *Jim Brachitta (Credited Twice) *Kelly Coffield Park 'Integrity 2.0' *DJ - Lazlow as Himself *Voice of Saxophone player: Kene Holiday *Female Jogger - Andrea Stapleton *Police Officer - Rocco Cambareri *Jorje - Pailo Heitz *Antifan1 - Henry Evans *Antifan2 - Dave Scott *Street Percussion Musician - Reggie Washington *Caricature Artist - Alpher Xian *Bouncer - Wilhelm Lewis *Maisonette 9 girl - Franceska Clemens *Club Dude - Richard Cole *Production voice - Jeff Berlin 'Weazel News and weather' *Mike Whitely - John Montone *Jenny Acorn - Christine Stockol *Lori Diangelo-Stockton - Melissa Leebaert *Callista Brown - Oni Faida Lampley *Jim Harrison - Jeff Bottoms *Eric House - Michael Jaye *Alison Maybury - Joan Baker *Bryan Wilkinson - Bill Andrew Quinn *Financial reporter - Jessica Spencer *Weathercaster - John Beach *Weathercaster - Shannon Murphy 'LIBERTY CITY TELEVISION' *CNT Network voice - Mitch Todd *Weazel Network voice - Jeff Bottoms 'Princess Robot Bubblegum' *Princess Robot Bubblegum - Ayana Osada *Master Hentai - Lloyd Floyd *Saki - Gail Bennington *Sword Boy - Lloyd Floyd *Panty Machine Man - Koji Nonoyama *Talking Plant - Lloyd Floyd *Announcer - AJ Allen 'The Men's Room with Bas and Jeremy' *Announcer - Bill Ratner *Bas Rutten - Himself *Jeremy St.Ives - John Zurhellen 'Callers:' *Felix Karavassilis *Lloyd Thompson *Wendy Rodriguez Category:Video Games Category:2009 Video Games